<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个关于芬国昐在米斯林湖边被囚禁以及费诺里安为什么不是好东西的脑洞 by katherine_the_archer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022885">一个关于芬国昐在米斯林湖边被囚禁以及费诺里安为什么不是好东西的脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer'>katherine_the_archer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>精灵宝钻不做人脑洞补完计划 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>内容如题。<br/>没有针对费诺里安的意思，他们都是好东西，我不是。<br/>tag实在不会打所以写了就是有，没出场就是没有。<br/>芬威你自己反省一下，你家就是人太多了才有那么多破事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>精灵宝钻不做人脑洞补完计划 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们给他穿戴整齐，然后在新修建的王宫里干他，并称之为对新王的敬意，当他承受不住侄子们轮番奸淫却不肯求饶时，玛卡劳瑞悦耳的嗓音便开始蛊惑他，逼迫他承认自己其实是享受的，否则就认输吧。<br/>他自然不会低头认输，图茹卡诺已经安全离开了，他的血脉至少还能传承，他不是彻底失败。但他仍有一子一女下落不明，从费诺里安嘴里得不到消息，宫廷中也无人敢向他透露——或者他们亦完全不知情。谁都知道诺多实际的掌权人是谁，是谁把持着军队，明面上代至高王传递命令。<br/>他从一开始就落入圈套，他们利用芬德卡诺的善良和忠诚迎回长兄，又以谦卑和忏悔麻痹从冰峡走过的族人，他竟然真的信了费诺里安会轻易让出王位。在他刚成为至高王的那天夜里，玛提莫恳请他去看望亡兄。在费诺里安准备好的房间里，他被制服，压在雕像前强暴，大部分时候他被蒙上眼睛，只在最后一个进入他时摘下绸缎，眼前的精灵和他印象中那人重合了，他失神地喊出半血兄长的名字，换来哄堂大笑。<br/>诺洛芬威，原来你还有这样的念想吗？侄子凶狠地撞进他身体。<br/>不是的，他从未有过不伦的想法，他只是……<br/>只是父亲也没留下多少东西给我们，玛卡劳瑞最后离开，在那之前温柔地将他拖到雕像下，你曾被他占有，我们也不过是合法继承。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这段是日小熊哦</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>芬德卡诺。有人呼喊他的名字，温柔地将他抱起，亲吻他额头。他没有睁眼，因为听出那是卡尼斯提尔，心里明白这份温柔不会维持太久。<br/>他被抱到房间另一头，门外长廊有精灵走过，提着许多铃铛，或许又到了什么节日，然而他记不太清了。他被隔绝了日月光芒，饮食并不固定时间，每次来的仆人也都不一样。这次只有卡尼斯提尔，于是他更猜不到其他人都在做什么，以往他们都是一起出现的，撕扯衣服，在他身上留下咬痕，粗暴地打开他的身体，并不在意他是否能承受持续的轮奸。<br/>好几次他都觉得灵肉之间的联系开始瓦解了，于是他们又哄骗他，要他听话，否则要对他妹妹做同样的事。他知道伊瑞皙很安全，但不能用回忆去佐证，因为护送伊瑞皙去找图茹卡诺的决定是他和玛提莫一起做的，而玛提莫……他不能去想，不敢猜测，如同现在卡尼斯提尔玩够了喂食游戏，将他推到门上，阴茎刺穿了他，他被命令睁开眼睛，目睹对方施予的残暴和贪婪——时刻提醒他，他们当中没有一个愿为兄长涉险，或许他们从不希望兄长回来。<br/>他不能想，不能。<br/>芬德卡诺……你一直不问大哥在哪，是真的不想念他吗？卡尼斯提尔掐住他咽喉，阻断呼吸和痛叫，重新插入红肿的穴口。也许他死了，或者也像你一样……你不问问吗？<br/>窒息让他四肢抽搐，入睡前便已无法合拢的双腿被抬到胸口，无力地挂在对方肩上，他视野变得狭小，恰好逃避卡尼斯提尔展现的可能会施加在他其余亲人身上的狰狞。忽然他摔在地上，听见了响亮的耳光和让他心中一颤的调笑。<br/>别把他弄坏了，玛卡劳瑞踢了踢他小腹，今晚还得用。<br/>哦？卡尼斯提尔没对兄长发火，反而笑了，他终于想开了？<br/>他被架起来，那两人显得十分轻松，自然，他变得轻盈也是意料之中的。但玛卡劳瑞似乎有别的想法，决定拽着他的头发将他拖到目的地。精液仍从他后穴流出，他仍旧一丝不挂，路过的仆人没有一个敢直视他，或是押送他的两位王子。他们在建造这座宫殿时还是草率了，竟未想过有朝一日被赤裸地拖过走廊，能过捷径，少一点示众的时间。<br/>羞愤和耻辱让他苍白的身体重获血色，最后他被扔在一双靴子前面，还听到夸奖：我以为他都没法看了。<br/>怎么会，玛卡劳瑞用唱歌般的语调说道，说好了要给你的。<br/>他努力抬头——尽管非常困难——想要辨识靴子的主人。那应该是一双很舒适的靴子，柔软的鹿皮将脚形包裹得优美，他在鞋底闻到了青草和马粪的味道，还有米斯林湖边在枯水期才得见的泥土。靴子的主人也许刚清扫完奥克，沾染的血还很新鲜。<br/>这位精灵战士，一定是备受尊敬才能被邀请到诺多王子当中。他明白了，他是礼物，是赏赐给忠诚者的奖品。果然，有人问他还能跪好吗？他们要面见至高王。他惊醒，深知自己现在的面目不能去见父亲，于是他第一次哀求，想让即将得到他的新主人怜悯，或者玛卡劳瑞能记起王室体面，允许他先去沐浴穿衣。<br/>不用了。那精灵说着，动作轻柔地扶他起来，让他靠在胸口。你看看你父亲，他也没穿衣服，不是很得体吗？<br/>他拒绝着，想要离开突如其来的温暖。<br/>芬德卡诺，精灵呼唤他的名字，吻他，使他感受到了爱意。你该醒了。这话像吹散迷雾的风，像敲碎幻境的铁锤，撕开真相——他被圈在玛提莫怀里，那个他从宴会上被拖走的当日就没再见过的玛提莫，把玩他的阴茎，拒绝兄弟们帮助，用完好的那只手解开裤带，就着还未流尽的精液插了进来。他哭喊着，嘶吼着，因为他父亲正遭受同样的痛楚，被一前一后两根阴茎钉在王座上，想要抬手触摸儿子，却被扇了一巴掌，要求用空着的手继续服务。<br/>玛提莫一边操他，一边将他推到至高王身前。说点什么，芬德卡诺，你的嘴可没被堵上。玛提莫在他耳边低语，微笑，情人般呢喃着。<br/>恍惚间，他仍在湖边军帐里，刚给玛提莫伤处换药包扎，端详堂兄悲伤但平静的面容。你会好起来的，他诚挚地祝福。玛提莫俊美的脸因他的话多了一丝希望。<br/>玛提莫对他说，没有你我该怎么办呢。<br/>我对诺洛芬威有些厌烦了，玛提莫说，还是你的身体最契合我。<br/>他不明白，他有太多事不明白。<br/>没关系，我慢慢说给你听。玛提莫将他按倒在地毯上，给了他一个潮湿的、缠绵的吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（有段小熊日爹的脑洞放评论了哦）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>